


Drôle de boisson

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Une nouvelle invention de Komui et Howard Link va en payer les conséquences.





	Drôle de boisson

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une très ancienne histoire que je republie ahah.

« Psst ! Jerry ! »  
Le cuisinier se retourna et sursauta lorsqu'il vit le Grand Intendant face à lui.  
« Que...  
-Chut ! » fit Komui en collant la paume de sa main contre la bouche du cuisinier. J'ai mis au point une boisson qui donne de la puissance, de la force, tout ce qu'il nous faut pour nos petits exorcistes ! Pourrais-tu en mettre malencontreusement dans leur distributeur d'eau... ? Je te garantis son efficacité ! Au pire, si ça ne marche pas, il n'y aura pas d'effets indésirables. Mais en tout cas, il n'y a que très peu de chances qu'elle ne fonctionne pas ! »  
Le cuisinier le regarda, éberlué.  
Sachant que Komui Lee inventait toujours des tas de potions totalement détraquées, il s'empressa de refuser l'offre de son supérieur. Il ne manquerait plus que tous se transforment en chats, asticots ou autres bizarreries durant une attaque ou encore pire : une invasion d'Akumas et/ou de Noé.  
« Mais ! » insista le Chinois. « Je te jure que ça marche ! » ajouta-t-il, le visage larmoyant, les genoux tremblants et les mains jointent dans l'unique but de faire flancher le chef de cuisine.  
« Bon... si tu en bois devant moi et qu'il ne se passe rien d'anormal, j'accepte. »  
Komui sourit joyeusement, ouvrit la bouteille qui contenait un produit inodore et incolore et en but deux petites gorgées. Jerry lui lança un regard sceptique. Pourtant, deux minutes passèrent et rien d'anormal ne s'était produit. Komui n'avait ni oreilles, ni moustaches ni queue qui avaient fait leur soudaine apparition. Non. Komui était toujours là, avec son air idiot et totalement humain. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était normal.  
Jerry poussa un long soupir.  
« Ok, c'est bon. T'as gagné.  
-Youhou ! » cria le Chinois, victorieux, en sautant sur place, brandissant les bras (ainsi que la bouteille) en l'air.  
« MAIS ! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, tu prendras tes responsabilités. »  
Le Grand Intendant sourit de plus belle et secoua vivement la tête sans aucune hésitation. Jerry esquissa un faible sourire, prit la bouteille et en vida le contenu dans le distributeur général d'eau de la cantine où viendraient boire scientifiques, traqueurs et exorcistes.  
Quelques minutes plus tard vint Kanda, toujours aussi matinal. Il commanda ses habituelles soba avec son visage toujours aussi froid et fermé, alla chercher de l'eau et se mit à une table. Jerry regarda discrètement le Japonais qui, après avoir bu la boisson, ne semblait pas avoir considérablement changé.  
« Si ça se trouve, son truc ne sert à rien... » se dit-il…  
Puis vint le fort bruyant Lavi, suivi de près par le très mignon Allen et la gentille Lenalee. Après qu'ils eurent passé leurs commandes, ils prirent leur plateau (disons chariot pour Allen), et se trouvèrent rapidement une table. Dès qu'ils eurent bu leur eau, le cuisinier détourna le regard. Il n'arriverait rien, il en était sûr. Rien n'allait changer et il en avait une preuve irréfutable : la simple présence de Lenalee confirmait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Quel frère souffrant d'un sister-complex irrécupérable comme Komui pourrait-il mettre en danger une jeune et si jolie sœur ? Non. Cette potion, ce n'était rien.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard.  
Voilà une semaine qu'il avait quitté la Congrégation de l'Ombre pour partir en quête de nouvelles instructions. Et, lorsqu'il mit le pied dans la citadelle, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait. Personne n'était là lorsqu'il était rentré. La tête haute, il parcourait les couloirs déserts du QG. Puis, un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et, à la vue de l'homme en face de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de crier :  
« MONSIEUR REEVER WENHAM ! QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI DANS UN TEL ACCOUTREMENT, JE VOUS PRIE ? »  
En effet, l'Australien avait enfilé une combinaison en cuir noir et des lunettes aux verres fumés. En entendant son compagnon hurler, il mit précipitamment son index sur ses lèvres accompagnant ce geste d'un « Chuuuut ! » plutôt sonore. L'homme sourit et répondit :  
« Monsieur Link ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ! Eh bien, je me cache... J'ai des livraisons importantes à faire...  
-Des livraisons... ? »  
Howard Link ne se doutait ni de la nature des colis, ni de ce qui l'attendait.  
« Des livraisons...? »  
Reevers lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus.  
« Oui. Des colis très... spéciaux... »  
L'Allemand jeta un coup d'œil vers les colis spéciaux et fut choqué par ce qu'il vit : des magazines _Playboy_ , des dvd pornographiques, de la drogue, des cigarettes de plusieurs marques, des bougies rouges, du maquillage, des menottes, et... le titre d'un magasine retint son attention. « Toute l'écologie pour tous les naturistes ! »…  
« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Il se passe quoi, là ? » explosa-t-il, les yeux écarquillés devant tant d'insanités.  
« Mais enfin, Monsieur Link ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? » fit l'Australien, surpris.  
Puis Reevers tourna les talons, laissant un pauvre blond seul et totalement perdu. Rien d'anormal à ce qu'il le soit, d'ailleurs.  
« Rhhhhaaaaa ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Je pars même pas une semaine et les ennuis débarquent ! Je le sens pas ! Je le sens pas ! Je le sens vraiiiiiment pas ! » hurla-t-il.  
Il était seul dans le couloir à crier et il avait la belle impression d'avoir l'air franchement... con.  
« Deux verrues ? »  
 Il se tendit. Il connaissait cette voix. La voix de cette personne derrière lui. La personne qui allait tout lui expliquer.  
« Walker... » commença-t-il. « Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui...? »  
Il ne put finir sa phrase. Non. Il ne pouvait pas y croire... D'abord Reevers habillé en espion avec son sac de livraisons pour le moins douteux et maintenant ça... ? Oh ! Bien sûr ! Le jeune Anglais n'avait pas d'oreilles de chat, il aurait même préféré voir l'exorciste transformé en adorable boule de poils. Mais là...  
« Mais enfin ! Quelle est cette tenue, Allen Walker ? »  
Le pauvre jeune homme frisait la crise d'hystérie. Le garçon à la chevelure blanche portait un baggy en jean, de grosses baskets Nike, un haut blanc dix fois trop grand pour lui, un attirail de colliers, des chaînes en or, des bracelets... Il avait des dizaines de piercings aux oreilles et une casquette New York Yankees recouvrait sa tête.  
L'adolescent regarda Link comme s'il était fou, un sourcil haussé sur son œil gauche.  
« Wow, on se calme, mon vieux.  
-MON QUOIII ? »  
 Ils n'avaient que quatre ans de différence et il l'appelait MON VIEUX ?!  
Allen soupira en secouant la tête, désabusé, avant de demander :  
« Dis, le dingue, t'aurais vu Reevers ?  
Ledit dingue se laissa glisser à terre. Quelle était cette blague ? Il était déjà crevé quand il était arrivé mais là, toute cette histoire l'achevait .  
Allen eut un petit sourire moqueur avant de prendre un petit truc dans sa poche. Il ouvrit le paquet et... Link sauta et s'étala de tout son long sur le paquet de Camel.  
« Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais vous fumez à votre âge ? »  
L'Anglais semblait bouillir de rage.  
« Oh ! Mais vas-y ! File-moi mon paquet ! Connard ! »  
L'Allemand écarquilla les yeux.  
« Tu vas me laisser tranquille oui ? Oui je fume. Et Reevers me passe des tonnes de magasines pornos ! Et aussi des photos de Kanda torse nu ! Même si j'en ai pas besoin ! Et alors, ça te pose un problème ? »  
Après sa tirade, le Destructeur du Temps cracha aux pieds du blond. Ce dernier essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Rien n'allait. Au contraire : tout allait de travers ! Allen ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à débiter un nombre incalculable d'insultes, mais…  
« Oooohhh ! On se calmeuh ! Peeaaace and Looveuh mess frèèèèreuh ! »  
Allen et Link se tournèrent vers le jeune homme totalement drogué, le joint au coin des lèvres. Puis, le nouvel arrivant partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
Link crut être sur le point de s'évanouir. Allen, c'était rien à côté, finalement. Maintenant, il voyait pire.  
Le jeune homme était grand, vêtu d'un sarouel rose et rouge et d'un débardeur noir moulant. Dans ses longs cheveux noirs, un faux dreadlock mauve était attaché et il portait de nombreux bracelets multicolores aux poignets ainsi qu'un collier de coquillages blancs. Sur son beau visage, un long et large sourire avait pris place.  
Le jeune homme s'avança vers Allen, d'une démarche peu assurée, et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.  
« Allen-chou ! Il faut pas être méchant ! Il faut être gentil, mon poussin ! Sinon tu me feras mal, mon petit cœur, mon prince que j'aime ! ... Oh ! Et vous Monsieur Link ! Vous faites, quoi là? »  
Le corbeau croyait que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.  
« Yuu... Kanda Yuu ? »  
Le Japonais se mit à sautiller sur place.  
« Viii ! C'est moiii ! Mais je préfère "Yuu" ! Je trouve ça chou !  
-Euh, tu vas te calmer, Yuu... » lui dit Allen en fronçant ses sourcils.  
Kanda voulait qu'on l'appelle Yuu ? Car il trouvait ça chou ? Il n'y avait pas une sorte de rime là, d'ailleurs ?  
Link ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un gros silence, le kendoka se mit à chanter gorge déployée « No Woman No Cry » de Bob Marley. Link ne dit rien et partit trouver des personnes pouvant l'aider dans cet endroit de fous. Il voulait trouver Bookman et Lavi qui pourraient le renseigner sur toute cette histoire. Il se dit qu'il les trouverait sans doute dans la bibliothèque et il s'y dirigea. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal.  
« Bon... Peut-être qu'eux sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal... » pensa-t-il... ou plutôt espéra-t-il.  
C'est ce qu'il crut mais tous ses espoirs furent balayés lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un Bookman en cagoule, sa petite taille et sa mèche de cheveux le trahissant. Il semblait s'être déguisé en voleur… Et qui était-ce, là-bas ? Mon Dieu ! Komui qui travaille ! Non loin de lui, le petit Timothy avait enfilé des lunettes et lisait dans le calme le plus absolu _Le Rouge et Le Noir_ de Stendhal ! Et... Que voyait-il, là-bas, derrière une étagère ? Le Comte Millénaire qui lisait la Bible habillé en prêtre, des bougies un peu partout autour de lui ! Où était Lavi ? Link s'enfuit à toutes jambes de cette pièce et dévala les escaliers, manquant rater plusieurs marches.  
Il percuta une tête rousse et s'étala de tout son long sur le jeune exorciste.  
« Lavi ! » s'écria-t-il.  
Il releva le visage et rencontra l'œil émeraude du jeune homme.  
« Link, ça va ? » s'inquiéta le rouquin.  
L'Allemand sentit un sentiment de soulagement croître en lui. Lavi était normal ! Il se releva tout en parlant :  
« Oh la la... Si tu savais ! J'ai vu Reevers en dealeur de je-ne-sais-pas-et-je-veux-pas-savoir-quoi, Allen en voyou-obsédé qui apparemment aurait une liaison avec Kanda qui est complètement drogué, ensuite Bookman voleur, Timothy et Komui qui travaillent et le Comte Millénaire devenu un fanatique de la Bible ! Et je... je... »  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Car, maintenant qu'il était debout, il voyait Lavi en entier.  
« Eh, ça va ? T'es tout pâle... » s'inquiéta de nouveau le roux.  
Roux qui était nu ! Totalement !  
« Naturiste... ? » murmura le blond en fixant ses pieds, évitant de regarder toute chose qui serait assez... fin bref. Vous avez compris.  
« Euh... oui... naturiste et écolo... » murmura Lavi, surpris. « T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? T'es vraiment bizarre... Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, tu sais. Ou l'infirmière en chef. »  
Le blond releva le visage.  
« Oui, tu as peut-être raison. »  
Puis, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.  
En route, il croisa une Miranda sadique et dragueuse qui manqua de peu de le déshabiller, un Cross dépressif et suicidaire qui se baladait avec des lames de rasoir, une Lenalee alcoolique, un Krory studieux, un Tyki qui passait par là et qui semblait jouer à la poupée, accompagné de David et Jasdero qui faisaient les nouveaux uniformes, ou du moins les modèles, pour les exorcistes.  
Link s'arrêta face à trois hommes assis ensemble.  
Luberrier et Marie. Accompagnés de Skin Borik.  
Skin faisait du barbecue et servait ses deux nouveaux « amis ». De son côté, Luberrier lisait des bandes dessinées de _Titeuf_ et de _Toto_. Marie, lui, lisait des yaoi, des yuri, _death note_ , un manga aussi qui s'intitulait _D. Gray-Man_ et jouait à _Call of Duty_. Il était devenu très otaku, et Link ignorait quand il avait recouvré la vue.  
Link n'y prêta pas plus attention. Pas non plus lorsqu'il vit Road faire du café pour les scientifiques.  
Aller voir le médecin. Oui. Il devait faire ça.  
« Linkouchou chérinou ! »  
Le blond s'arrêta et fit volte-face vers la personne qui l'appelait. Chao Jî lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avec fougue.  
« Mon poulet ! » s'écria-t-il en se décollant enfin. « Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois mois qu'on vit le parfait amour ! »  
Le cerveau de Link eut comme qui dirait un court-circuit.  
Il... sortait... avec... Chao Jî ? Avec cet imbécile fini ?  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooon !

* * *

 

Ce fut le moment que choisit le blond pour se réveiller. Il ouvrit les paupières et tomba sur les yeux argentés d'Allen. Aucune casquette, aucun piercing. Le jeune homme semblait normal.  
Tous l'entouraient alors qu'il se trouvait allongé par terre, dans la cafétéria. Kanda arborait son regard toujours aussi froid, Lenalee et Allen inquiets, Lavi et Chao Jî moqueurs.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda l'Allemand, inquiet quant à la réponse qu'il pourrait entendre.  
« Mon grand frère a mis une potion pour nous rendre soi-disant plus puissants dans le distributeur d'eau, » commença à expliquer Lenalee. « On a eu donc très peur quand tu es tombé ! Mais visiblement, ce n'est que parce que Chao Jî t'as bousculé un peu trop. Tu t'es évanoui. »  
Link soupira. Ouf ! Tout n'avait été qu'un rêve !  
« No Woman No Cry ! »  
Le blond se releva d'un bond et se mit à courir à l'entente de la chanson.  
« NOOOOONN ! » hurla-t-il.  
De son côté, un certain kendoka s'empressa d'éteindre la nouvelle sonnerie de son golem qu'il venait d'installer avant que quiconque ne sache vraiment d'où elle provenait. Surtout pas Allen. Lui qui voulait draguer le bandinet, ce n'était pas vraiment le plan approprié. Manquerait plus qu'on sache qu'il était fan de Bob Marley ! Et si après on lui confisquait son golem et qu'on voyait toutes les photos qu'il avait d'Allen... ? Ça, jamais !  
Il se tourna, prononça son « Tch' » habituel et se cassa en bonne et due forme.  
FIN


End file.
